Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones
by Rubbersoul333
Summary: A heartwarming Christmas story for the whole family to enjoy this season :)


It is the coldest winter there has been so far, weather seems to get harsher every year and so it becomes harder to live it through for those poor people that in the alleys with no roof to keep them at least a little warm, your name is Karkat Vantas and you are but a tiny boy in such situation. You wouldn't be such a weak little shit if you got enough nutrients but you can barely survive by stealing and begging for food or money to those rich mother fuckers who look at you like you are but a stain of crap on the pavement, you could say that you have to get on your worst and most pitiful face so you could squeeze a coin out of their big fat purses and wallets, but that is the face that you actually own, no need to lie to them or yourself.

Boy is it cold today, and you are armed with nothing but a dirty sweater too big for your small frame, the ragged shorts you've been wearing since you can remember and some knee socks that make you look like a tool but are better than freezing your calves to death, with these you can save yourself and only freeze them to near-death, not to mention your stupid Oliver Twist hat which you hate but is a must have accessory for helpless street rats such as yourself.

There's not even a soul around, like other homeless people to keep you company or whatever. The weather is so cold they don't even show their faces but who knows where they go for a shelter. They don't really like keeping you around for having "An attitude worst than a rabid dog" in their words, you admit to yourself that you aren't very nice when it comes to socializing but you just don't have a knack for it. It's not really your fault, and the way you live leaves no wonder to why you wound up being a person who doesn't trust others easily. But screw human relationships. You don't need them. Maybe now to keep you warm and with some alms but those reasons are only for taking advantage of them not fraternizing and all that shit; nah, who needs them, you have your trusty crab friend, he doesn't really have a name so you just call him crab, " " when you're feeling specially corny. You got him last year, you were around the docks when this tiny thing fell out of a net full of them, they were most likely headed to their end in a fancy restaurant or a gift shop for the tiny ones such as this one, you snagged it without the fisherman noticing with the intent to eat a sea snack later that day, but you couldn't bring yourself to kill the little guy with those adorable eyes of his. Ah yes, that was a very nice summer. It wasn't too hot or too dry, the weather was just perfectly comfortable. You wish you could go back to those days, or at least be over with this damn white hell.

It's just you and your crab, freezing your bones and carcasses in the smallest alley you could find to preserve some warmth, the cold seems to be hitting hard, he has been moving very little lately and you fear for his health. Without him, you would be all alone again. You don't need anyone, you keep telling yourself, but you know deep down that you need at least someone, and that is why you keep him by your side, that is why you cover him under your sweater and under any rubbish you find around like newspaper and cardboard, he is very important for you, almost like family he is your dear-

"What's that you're holding so tightly kid?"

"He must be guarding some cash so no one steals it, like he did!"

You turn your head up and damn, it's those guys. They're some troublemakers you always see around but you always hide from them knowing they're really bad news. They're as poor as you, but they're not afraid to punch a helpless old lady in order to steal from her. This time you were too cold to keep your distance or even notice they were coming.

"Hand that over!" He rips your crab out of your hands sparing no fragility to his little frail body "Ahahah oh my god what the fuck is this shit, fucking nasty."

"aaaAAAAHHH GIVE HIM BACK YOU OVERGROWN APE SON OF A BITCH!" You scream your lungs out from the top of your head without thinking about your actions. You knew lifting even a finger to these guys could trigger them to do much worse, but you weren't thinking. You were so worried for your crab.

"Huh? what did you just said to me dwarf boy?"

"hahah what the hell is his problem, the hunger has him on edge!"

You tried to reach for with no avail. With your size, these guys seemed to be kilometers tall. It was impossible to reach him. Much less to snatch him out of their hands with the little strength you have.

"You want this? You want the disgusting dead crab?" He claimed in a disgustingly in an annoying and snotty tone

"HE IS NOT DEAD!"

"Well another rude response like that one and he will be! So if you want to save its ass, do as I tell you, little scum."

You are raging mad, you wish you could just punch these guys in the face so hard they'd die and be over with, but you know what they're capable of perfectly and putting up with their shit is just the best answer. You want your crab to live more than you want to tell them to go fuck themselves, so you subdue to their demands. They take you deeper inside the alley where no pedestrians come around, and this makes you worry for your safety.

"On your knees, cunt"

Oh my god, what are they going to do?, beat you up sense-less? Bathe you in feces and make you walk the walk of shame all over main street? This is a nightmare, but the well being of your crab helps you go through with anything.

"Now open your dirty mouth ...fucking filthy. I'm gonna get diseases for this, but screw it."

What the fuck is he doing?! he's holding you tightly by the hair so you can't really turn around or anything but this mother fucker is shoving his dick into your mouth! What's this guy's idea?! You've never been into these things before so you don't really know if it's _that_ weird but it certainly is disgusting!

He holds your head with no mercy, as if you were a rag doll. In and out, in and out, his filthy dick just keeps hitting your throat over and over. How could adults even find this pleasurable? It's just painful, to your body and your pride.

"let me at it! Stand up, kid!"

The other guy grabs you by the hips and props them up, now your ass is up as your head is forcefully being sustained down while being marred by a dick. You can hear the guy on your back lowering his pants and closing in to your ass as he feels your thighs down -"Open your legs."

"Ha… hah... w-what are you doing? That's kinda gay haha..." The disgusting prick on front says while moaning, as if he weren't in such position himself.

"...It's not gay if I'm on top." the guy behind you replies. He then shoves his finger into your ass and you can feel it's wet from something. It's cold so you tremble a little, maybe it was snow?

After feeling you up for a bit he then shoves his dick in your behind, painfully, for you are a tight little shota with no previous homosexual intercourse as mentioned earlier and your asshole is as small as your pride right now. He nonetheless inserts his wiener forcefully inside you and just like the guy in the front, he proceeds to fuck you mercilessly. This couldn't get any more painful, you start tearing up from the pain. You can't even look down but your ass is probably bleeding bright red blood on the white snow right now.

You don't know how they even got hard when it's this cold. You are still really cold, but at least now there's something warm inside you. The guy in front increases his pace making it harder to catch breathers. You really need air. This fucker is going to asphyxiate you with his dick and just when you were in the worst drowning situation you've ever been in, he pulls your head violently towards him and splurges something inside your throat. This makes it even harder to breathe. The air can't reach your lungs and you can feel how you almost pass out, but in a move of desperation you swallow that substance and shortly after he pulls his dick out. You reach for air as you never had in a long time. Like reaching for life itself, but what a life to be greeted to, as the guy behind you is still pounding your ass. Pain, pain, pain, that is all you feel with each bump, you can feel your butthole breaking every time he does it. It stings on your sides so bad.

"Huff...huff...you...bitch...huh..." He pants as he fucks you. Your face and arms are now resting on the cold, cold snow. Maybe that cold can help you forget the burning pain from your behind. This guy is even worse. Every so often he hits your ass as strong as he can, making applauding noises that you can even hear in the muffled world of your mind where you try and disclose yourself from the situation with an expressionless face but tears still running down. He picks up the phase. Fuck, fuck, fuck, he does one last deep shove inside of you and he splurs that thing inside too. He takes his dick out and you can feel it splurting out of your ass like honey down to the snow. You lie there for a while as the guys catch their breath and pull up their pants and all you can do is just try and wipe all that dirty stuff off you with your sweater. You pull your pants up in complete silence, stand up slowly and reach out your hand to the boss of the duo giving him the deadliest glare you have ever given (which are many).

"Haah... ohh... you still want this junk? Well come and get it fuck boy!"

He runs out of the alley where you came from and with a now preoccupied face, you follow him as quick as you can. Your ass hurts like mad and you barely have the energy to walk or spirits to keep going, but what just happened doesn't sting that much if the crab is safe! You run behind him, follow him up to the street, and there he is. He stopped for a brief moment!

"Catch!" he says as he throws right onto the road

"CRAB!" you just jump for it to save him, for you knew a carriage could come and smash him any time. Drivers around here drive like there are no helpless boys jumping in front of the road unexpectedly ever, and so the worst happened. You just barged right into the road. A horse-drawn carriage coming full force at you kicked your head and one of the tires went right over your calve, breaking it on the spot. Drivers around here are crazy, so he didn't even stop. The horse got scared but the heartless man who was probably late on delivering a wealthy customer just hit him to keep going, not even bothering to look back.

You are bleeding all over, hurting all over. You turned up your head, looking for the safety of your crab but all you could see was a pink mush all over the road right before your eyes and you know. Your eyes double the amount of tears you already had. You just keep your head down, crying your heart out. Why this? Why? You reach out for his remains by dragging yourself with your arms and drag you and the pink mush in your hands to drop on a small mouth of ice, lying there, looking up to the sky. Why even bother living when life is this hard and you don't even have anyone to stay alive for anymore? You just lay there, looking up to the sky. Waiting for it to take you with it's cold grasp, and with your half closed eyes you can see it starts snowing. It's , he is calling you.

NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW! SPOILERS DAMN!

KARKAT LIVES OR SOMETHING?! (THERE WOULD BE NO NEW CHAPTER IF HE DIDN'T THO)

A MYSTERY RICH MAN OF THE FAMED CAPTOR CLAN BRINGS HOPE TO OUR HERO?! (WHOM IS EMOTIONALLY BROKEN BECAUSE OF OBVIOUS REASONS)

BANDAGED SHOTAS?! PUFFY SHORTS ON RITCH BOYS?!

THOSE BULLY GUYS WERE ACTUALLY GAY FOR EACH OTHER?! (THEY WERE AND I CONFIRM THIS)

FIND OUT IN A YEAR MAYBE!


End file.
